Bond - sequel
by SallyPejr
Summary: (Pokračování Bondu) Poté, co spolu Jim Moriarty a Sebastian Moran uzavřeli prebond, zažaluje pan Moriarty mladého alfu za tento "trestný čin". Obhájcem čerstvého páru je začínající právník Mycroft Holmes (OmegaVerse)


„Případ je velice jednoduchý - dva nezletilí spolu uzavřeli prebond a otec omegy chce hlavu alfy na stříbrném podnose. Veškeré materiály jsou tady ve složce." řekne stařičký obhájce a předá docela tlustou složku svému začínajícímu kolegovi, kterého vzal pod svá křídla. „Kdybyste potřeboval radu nebo konzultaci, stačí přijít, ale jinak je případ jenom váš."

S těmi slovy se bělovlasý stařík zvedne ze židle a odejde z kanceláře. Za sebou nechává rezavého mladého muže v trojdílném obleku a s vážným výrazem.

Mycroft Holmes je hrdá alfa z hrdé rodiny a jako takovému se mu nabízela budoucnost v politice, právničině nebo v něčem podobném a vlivném. Začíná jako právník, a proto mu svěřují zatím jednudušší případy jako je například tahle obhajoba mladého alfy.

Ovšem nic není tak jednoduché, jak se zdá.

Sebastian Moran je sirotek z dětského domova, sportovec a průměrný student, který dle výpovědi žalujícího pana Moriartyho násilím vnikl do jeho domu, omráčil jeho návštěvu, jistého pana Petersona, odvlekl syna pana Moriartyho do koupelny a vnutil mu proti vůli obou Moriartyů prebond.

Výpovědi obou mladíků jsou ale velice odlišné. Podle těch dvou je pan Moriarty násilník, který svého syna mlátí a týrá a onomu panu Petersonovi ho chtěl prodat jako omegu, v čemž mu zabránil právě mladý Moran. Ovšem Moriarty jim díky střelbě z legálně držené pistole zabránil v útěku, proto se schovali v koupelně, kde následně došlo k prebondu v naději, že dva mladíky už nikdo nerozdělí. S policií oba mladíci spolupracují díky slibu, že s vyjímkou výpovědí, které podávali každý zvlášť, budou pořád spolu.

Zatímco pan Moriarty chce Moranovu hlavu a synův návrat, oba mladíci to odmítají, takže dojde k soudu a Mycroft Holmes má být Moranův obhájce.

- - o - -

Cela předběžného zadržení se nachází přímo v budově policejní stanice a je to menší místnost s jednoduchým vybavením a zamřižovaným oknem. Obvykle to bývá ubytování pro jednoho, ale v případě v dvou mladíků udělala policie vyjímku.

Sebastian sedí na lůžku, zády opřený o zeď a vedle něj s hlavou v jeho klíně leží Jim. Oba mají zavřené oči, ale ani jeden z nich nespí.

Ozve se ťukání na dveře a vzápětí do místnosti vejde jim neznámý muž v obleku. V jedné ruce drží spis a v druhé deštník. Krátce přejede pohledem po dvou mladících, než si s drobným odkašláním pročistí krk a promluví.

„Jmenuji se Mycroft Holmes a jsem váš přidělený právník." řekne neznámý a vydá se ke stolu. Položí na něj složku, opře o něj deštník a posadí se čelem k dvojci.

„Náš právník nebo Sebbyho?" zeptá se Jim znuděným hlasem.

„Oficiálně jsem obhájce pana Morana." podívá se Mycroft na blonďáka. „Ale vzhledem k vašemu vztahu a vaším výpovědím soudím, že spíše budu obhajovat vás oba."

„To je dobře." zívne Jim a konečně otevře oči, aby se na neznámého podíval. „Vypadáte chytře." prohodí.

„Také jsem." usoudí Mycroft.

„Otec vás bude chtít uplatit a zmanipulovat. Necháte se?"

„Váš otec mi nemůže nabídnout nic, co bych nemohl získat sám." řekne Mycroft klidně. „Krom toho nemám nijak v lásce alfy, co mlátí omegy."

„Osobní zkušenost." usoudí Jim s náhlým zájmem a posadí se rovně.

Mycroft na to nic neřekne, jen si přitáhne blíž složku a vážně se na své dva klienty podívá.

„Jste v dost nepříjemné situaci, oba dva." řekne Mycrfot vážným tónem. „Pan Moriarty chce vaše hlavy."

„Spíš Sebbyho hlavu a peníze za můj prodej." nakrčí Jim nos a založí si ruce na prsou.

„Chci s vámi znovu projít vaše výpovědi a chci, abyste mi o všem řekli pravdu. I kdybyste si mysleli, že by to ten druhý nerad slyšel."

„A když to uděláme, zařídíte, abychom vyhráli soud?" promluví konečně Moran.

„A co si představujete pod pojmem výhra?" zeptá se ho Mycroft. „Vy jste sirotek bez zázemí, váš přítel si může vybrat mezi týráním, životem na ulici nebo v dětském domově, máte spolu prebond a přitom nejste ani jeden plnoletý nebo jakkoliv zajištěný. Buď můžete oba skončit na ulici, nebo jeden u otce a druhý ve vězení, to jsou ty nejpravděpodobnější možnosti, takže- Co si představujete jako výhru?"" zeptá se Mycroft znovu.

Sebastian a Jim oba mlčí a zírají na mladého právníka.

„Můžete zajistit, abychom zůstali spolu? Aby nás nemohli rozdělit?" zeptá se Jim nakonec smrtelně vážným tónem.

„Žádný soudce nepovolí, aby si nezletilá alfa vzala nezletilou omegu, o kterou se nedokáže postarat." řekne Mycroft vážně. „Ale udělám, co bude v mé moci."

„Jste zelenáč, co zmůžete?" zeptá se Sebastian pesimisticky.

Jim se na něj rychle podívá, sedne si těsně vedle něj a obejme ho kolem pasu.

Mycroft Holmes listuje složkou a dělá, že si v ní čte, a tudíž nevidí, jak se ti dva objímají a tisknou k sobě svoje obličeje. Trvá to jen chvilku, než toho nechají a právník se opět chopí slova.

„Prvním naším úkolem je zbavit se vašeho otce, pana Moriartyho." začne Mycroft mluvit. „Musíme vás zbavit obžaloby z násilného bondu a polehčit okolnosti u vloupání a útoku na pana Petersona. Vzhledem k tomu, že se spolu znáte už dlouho a podle výpovědí spolužáků a učitelů spolu máte velice kladné vztahy, dá se tohle všechno interpretovat jako obrana omegy, takže o tom stačí jen předvědčit soudce."

„Říkáte to, jako by to bylo snadné." diví se Jim.

„Není to nejsložitější." usoudí Mycroft zamyšleně. „Ta druhá část je horší. Dokázat, že váš otec je tyran, ke kterému se nemůžete vrátit, a že život se Sebastianem Moranem je ideální volba. Jenže on vás nedokáže zajistit."

„Děcák nabízí nějaké provizorní ubytování pro plnoletý děcka a dá jim do začátku i pár peněz." ozve se Sebastian.

„Osmnáct vám teprve bude." upozorní ho Mycroft.

„Vedení se dá v naléhavých situacích uprosit." pokrčí Sebastian rameny. „Loni se dali dva z děcáku dohromady a holka otěhotněla, tak jim dali byt dřív."

„A jak dlouho vás v tom bytě nechají?"

„Maximálně dva roky s tím, že ten druhý rok se platí i nájem, do té doby jen elektrika a tak." vysvětluje Moran.

„Jste v něčem vyučený? Kterýkoliv z vás? Máte nějakou práci nebo brigádu?" vyptává se Mycroft dál, ale odpovědí mu je jen dvojí zavrtění hlavou.

„Dobrá." povzdechne si Mycroft. „O tu první část se zvládnu postarat skoro sám. S tou druhou můžu jenom pomoct. Zítra dopoledne za vámi příjdu a vy si do té doby vymyslete způsob, jak byste přišli k penězům. Jakou práci byste mohli dělat, abyste se oba uživili." S těmi slovy se Mycroft postaví, sebere svoje papíry i deštník a s rozloučením se vydá pryč.

- - o - -

Když se druhý den přesně v devět hodin otevřou dveře cely a v nich se objeví Mycroft Holmes, mají mít Jim a Sebastian, kteří jako včera sedí na posteli, nachystané svoje odpovědi, ovšem dle jejich ztrhaných výrazů a kruhů pod očima to nevypadá, že by na něco přišli.

„Měli jste se vyspat." oznámí jim Mycroft klidně.

„Jistě." odsekne Jim naštvaně, ale uklidní se hned, co ho Sebastian chytne kolem ramen a přitiskne ho k sobě.

Mycroft se zarazí a na chvíli to vypadá, jako by čichal, ale pak se posadí ke stolu a nahlédne do papírů.

„Soud Moriarty vs. Moran bude za dva dny. Původně měl být jen s právníky, ale pan Moriarty trvá i na vaší přítomnosti." povídá Mycroft. „Doufám, že tou dobou budete- schopni se dostavit." dodá a zadívá se na Jima.

„Jak o tom víte?" zeptá se černovlasý mladík překvapeně a skoro vyděšeně se k Moranovi přitiskne.

„Mám lepší nos než místní policie a nemám za povinost hlásit, v jakém jste stavu." prohodí Mycroft. „Ovšem tím se vracíme k soudu."

„Zabráníte tomu, aby se Jim vrátil k Moriartymu?" zeptá se Sebastian vážně.

„S vaším svědectví a s výpověďmi spolužáků učitelů a lékařů, ano." přikývne Mycroft na souhlas.

„Otec je zmanipuluje. Změní výpovědi." řekne Jim pesimisticky.

„Nezmění." řekne Mycroft klidně.

„Neznáte otce, nevíte, jaký je." hádá se Jim rozčíleně.

„A vy neznáte mě." pokrčí Mycroft rameny a vrátí se k listinám. „Můžu sice zajistit, že se nevrátít k panu Moriartymu, ale i přes vaše plány na dnešní noc nemohu zajistit, že zůstanete spolu, pokud nebudete zajištění. Máte co nabídnout?"

„Jsme oba nezletilí středoškoláci, jak jste včera sám říkal." řekne Sebastian rozčíleně. „Nemáme nic."

„Chovanci dětských domovů se posílají spíše na učební obory než na školy s maturitou. Máte tak dobrý prospěch?" zeptá se Mycroft Morana.

„Jse dobrý sportovec, mám stipendium." řekne Sebastian vážně.

„To ale víte." zamračí se Jim naštvaně.

„Vím." přikývne právník klidně. „A možná by se toho dalo využít."

„Nemám na to, abych se živil sportem." ozve se Sebastian. „Jsem dobrý, ale ani zdaleka ne tak moc."

„Máte reálný pohled na svět." usoudí Mycroft. „Přemýšlel jste někdy o kariéře u armády?"

„Ne!" křikne Jim okamžitě a vyskočí na nohy. „Ani náhodou! Nic takového! Zapomeňte na to!"

„Jime." řekne Sebastian chlácholivě a přitáhne si Jima zpátky k sobě na lehátko.

Mladý Moriarty se sice bránil, ale stačí mu jeden pohled na blonďáka, aby si poslušně sedl vedle něj.

„Pan Moran je obviněn z vloupání, útoku a nuceného prebondu. To vše ho může na nějakou dobu poslat do vězení."

„To ale nepůjde, pokud musím zajistit Jima." usoudí Sebastian.

„Můžu se živit sám." navrhne Jim.

„A jak? Budeš ve škole krást obědy?" zeptá se ho Sebastian trochu kysele a pevněji Jima obejme kolem ramen.

„Nechám vám tady pár informací. Raději si je přečtěte dřív, než budete příliš zaneprázdněni." řekne Mycroft a položí jednu tenkou složku stranou.

„Seb nesmí odjet do armády." hlesne Jim skoro zoufale. „Nepřežiju bez tebe." dodá směrem k Moranovi a zaboří obličej do jeho košile.

„Neboj." řekne Moran tiše a skoro prosebně se na právníka podívá.

„Armáda poskytuje vojákům slušný plat a často i ubytování pro jejich rodiny po dobu jejich aktivní služby." povídá Mycroft Holmes klidně.

„A taky ho můžou zabít." odsekne Jim naštvaně.

„Dostane-li se do bojové situace, tak ano." přikývne Mycroft. „Ale vám je sedmnáct, zas tak brzo vás do přední linie nepošlou a kdo ví, jestli vůbec. Základní informace o vojenském výcviku jsou tady."

„Nepůjde do armády!" rozkřikne se Jim. „Máte zajistit, že zůstane se mnou a místo toho ho chcete poslat do vězení, a pak do boje!"

„Nic takového jsem neřekl." řekne Mycroft klidně. „Armáda by byla náhradou za vězení, tím by jste si odpykal trest."

„Místo vězení jít do armády?" zarazí se Moran. „O tom jsem nikdy neslyšel."

„Není to častá verze veřejně prospěšných prací, ale vydělává víc." pokrčí Mycroft rameny. „Chci to navrhnout soudu jako alternativu. Vy budete potrestán a zároveň budete schopný se nějak postarat o svou omegu. Zápornými rysy je riziko zranění či úmrtí a to, že soud může určit prakticky jakoukoliv povinou délku vojenské služby. Díky těm záporům by tenhle trest mohl uspokojit i pana Moriartyho."

- - o - -

Soud Moriarty vs. Moran měl být obyčejným procesem, ale nestalo se tak a na nějakou dobu proces vstoupil do místního povědomí.

Z prvního pohledu je proces snadný. Pan Moriarty žaluje spolužáka svého syna, který se vloupal k němu do domu a vnuceným bondem se chtěl dostat do lepší společenské vrstvy.

Ovšem při bližším pohledu je proces poněkud složitější. Prebond byl zcela dobrovolný. Pan Moriarty svého syna týral a chtěl ho prodat, v čemž mu Moran zabránil nejen svým násilným činem, ale i prebondem.

Tím by se ručička vah dostala na stranu mladého páru, kdyby nebyli nezletilí a nezajištění a z těchto důvodů je u nich bond i prebond bez svolení rodičů protiprávní.

Situace se zamotala ještě před začátkem soudu.

Mladý pan Moriarty uvedl, že má mít heat až za čtrnáct dní, což souhlasí s výpovědí otce, ovšem nezmínil se, že je jeho cyklus stále dost nepravidelný a ani se neobtěžoval s hlášením, že je heat opravdu blízko. Dohlížející policisté byli ve směs bety, takže si ničeho nevšimli, dokud nebylo pozdě. Tj. když už byl heat, a když už byl proveden i bond.

I proti všem zákonům vstoupili pánové Moran a Moriarty mladší do soudní síně jako regulérní pár.

Netřeba snad říkat, že Moriartyho strašího málem trefil šlak.

Byla to pro mladou dvojci spíše pohoršující okolnost, ale na druhou stranu byl soudce, pan Stamford, znám svou nelibostí vůči domácímu násilí.

Právnička pana Moriartyho, v kuloárech známá jako Kitty, byla zkušenější než Mycroft Holmes, ale přesto se během procesu zdálo, jako by ona byla nováčkem na soudním poli a ne Holmes.

Panu Moriartymu ani moc nepomohlo, když začal vyhrožovat všem těm, kteří vypovídali v jeho neprospěch. Pro čerstvý pár to ale byla obrovská výhoda.

Původně krátký soud se neuvěřitelně protáhl a zkomplikoval

- - o - -

Jim a Sebastian po tmě leží na posteli, přitisknutí jeden k druhému. Jim má hlavu opřenou o Sebastianovo rameno a objímá ho kolem pasu, zatímco blonďák ho drží kolem ramen a jednou rukou ho víská ve vlasech. Už je to dlouho, co naposledy promluvili, ale ani jeden z nich nespí. Už neví, co říct, vše bylo vysloveno.

Zítra ráno se jejich cesty rozejdou. Poslední společná noc.

Zítra Sebastian nastupuje svůj trest, který byl ustanoven na pět let vojenské služby s možností zkrácení za dobré chování. Dostane i jakýsi plat, ale nemá jakožto nezletilý a trestanec nárok na byt nebo jiné výhody. Nebude mít ani dovolenou, maximálně vycházky pod dohledem a možná návštěvy, takže jediným kontaktem s Jimem budou dopisy, telefonáty a internet.

Jim se nemusí vracet k otci, pokud by sám nechtěl, ale Moriarty mu do jeho plnoletosti, což bude za dva roky, musí platit bydlení a stravování, tedy internát a jeho jídelnu. Nikdo nepochybuje, že Moriarty nedá ani o cent víc, než musí. Jim si z domu pod dohledem policie může odnést svoje věci, ale to je vše. Úderem jeho osmnáctin končí veškeré styky mezi otce a synem a Jim se bude muset živit sám nebo za pomoci své alfy. Tou dobou by už Moran mohl mít našetřeno aspoň na to, aby si Jim mohl pronajmout nějaký malý byteček, ale s největší pravděpodobností bude muset také začít vydělávat.

Ovšem tohle teď ani jednoho netrápí.

„Nepřežiju bez tebe." špitne Jim a zaboří obličej do Sebastianovi hrudi.

„Je spousta alf, co je v armádě a má doma omegu." namítne Sebastian.

„Jenže ti ostatní mě nezajímají." hádá se Jim. „Chci tě mít u sebe."

Moran na to nic neřekne a jen ho políbí do vlasů. Na chvíli se oba odmlčí, ale pak blonďák promluví.

„Vydržíš na mě pět let čekat?" zeptá se zvědavě.

„Co tím chceš říct?" zamračí se Jim a nadzvedne se na loktu, aby Sebastianovi viděl do tváře.

„Vždycky jsme byli jen kámoši." pustí se Sebastian do vysvětlování. „Prebond i bond jsme udělali, aby ses nedostal zpátky k otci, takže- Může se stát, že za tu dobu potkáš jinou alfu, se kterou bys byl raději než se mnou."

„To se nestane!" řekne, skoro křikne Jim a znovu Sebastiana pevně obejme. „Ty si vážně myslíš, že bych se necha označit od někoho, o koho nestojím? Mám s tebou bond, protože chci tebe, ne proto, že nechci k otci. Vždycky jsem chtěl být s tebou a s nikým jiným, copak ti to nedošlo?"

„Jen jsem se chtěl ujistit." pousměje se Sebastian a vtiskne Jimovi do vlasů krátký polibek. „Taky tě miluju."

„Já vím." usměje se Jim krátce a políbí Sebastiana na rty. „A stejně tě nechci nikam pustit." dodá trucovitě.


End file.
